koafandomcom-20200214-history
Ariane
Ariane is a level 199 with green hair and a love of cheese. Ariane's Photo Albums KoA Forum on IV Spell levels 2.0 spells * Level 6: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Level 5: ** * Level 4: ** * Level 3: ** * At level 200, bow skill and dopple go to level 6 (need 14 spell scrolls) 1.29 spells * Level 6: ** (large jump in damage at level 6) ** (4 square pushback) ** (larger jump in damage at level 6) ** ** (3 range on AoE at level 6) ** (jumps from 150% to 200% damage at level 6) ** (highest range and larger jump in damage at level 6) ** (for extra turn of -MP) ** (could go down to 5 if needed) ** (8 turn heals) * Level 5: ** (waiting for 190) * Level 4: ** (4-turn cooldown) * Level 3: ** (to push two spaces at 4 ap) ** (filling up leftover points) * At level 190, explosive arrow goes to level 6 * At level 200, bow skill and dopple go to level 6 (need 14 spell scrolls) 1.28 spells * Level 6: ** Magic arrow (secondary fire attack) ** Bat's eye (3 range on AoE at level 6) ** Eagle eye ** Cawwot (8 turn heals!) ** Frozen arrow (for increased range of a 3ap attack) ** Absorptive arrow (primary air attack) ** Distant shooting ** Lashing arrow (for one extra cast) * Level 5: ** Explosive arrow (primary attack) ** Plaguing arrow (to shoot through anything) ** Critical shooting (still useful, support for Chrya too) ** Cra's bow skill * Level 4: ** Retreat arrow (maybe should go back to 3) * Level 3: ** Release (to push two spaces at 4 ap) Professions and Alts * -Ariane: ** 100 Lumberjack ** 100 Farmer ** 100 Baker * Lysistrata: ** 100/100 Tailor/Costumagus ** 100/100 Shoemaker/Shoemagus ** 100/100 Hammer Smith * Athene: ** 100/100 Bow Carver/Carvemagus ** 100/100 Wand Carver/Carvemagus ** 100/100 Staff Carver/Carvemagus * Atreus: ** 100 Miner ** 100/100 Shovel Smith ** 30 Jeweller - replace with Axe Smith after mage * Andromache: ** 100 Alchemist ** 100/100 Jeweller ** 100/100 Sword Smith * Unnamed Pandawa: ** Fisher ** Fishmonger ** Handypanda * Unnamed Cra: ** Hunter ** Butcher ** Baker * Unnamed Feca: ** Dagger Smith ** Axe Smith ** Shield Smith Current Projects Our archmonster collection Chrya's Step 19 * Bworker (400-440) * Sphincter Cell (400-440) * Peki Peki (800-840) * Ougaa (900-940) * Kimbo (950-990) s Ariane's: * Vitality: 10 powerful Chrya's * Vitality: 16 small, 25 regular, 29 great, 11 powerful * Intelligence: 24 regular, 26 powerful Completed Projects * Total cost: 1kk * Thanks to everyone who helped gather materials, especially Seuss on the moopets! * Total cost: 41.6kk * Thanks to everyone who helped hunt and contribute materials! Fungal Ring * Total cost: 1414499k (with resources from Seuss and Marksman) * Total cost: 700kk (clakoss) * Total cost: 1399798 * Total cost: 0k * Total cost: 1399799 kamas Ari's stuff Chest 1 (Upper left) *Bone *Carapace *Ear *Eye *Feather *Hair *Leather *Leg Chest 2 (Upper right) *Skin *Tail *Wing *Wool *Egg *Fabric *Jelly *Shell *Bark *Bud *Cereal *Flower *Fruit *Plant *Root *Seed *Vegetable *Wood *Alloy Chest 3 (Lower left) *Alloy *Metaria *Precious Stone *Ore *Stone *Powder *Resource *Smithmagic Potion *Key *Pet Food Chest 4 (Lower right) *Wood *Ore *Pandawushu Artefacts *Smithmagic Runes *Craft Ingredients Athene *Equipment *Documents *Bone *Carapace *Ear *Eye *Feather *Hair *Leather *Leg *Skin *Tail *Wing *Wool *Egg *Fabric *Jelly *Shell *Bark *Bud *Flower *Fruit *Plant *Root *Wood *Metaria *Precious Stone *Stone *Resource *Smithmagic Runes